Eu Sou a Noiva de Edward Cullen
by Rosemary Lune
Summary: O que quer exactamente que eu faça?" "Vais trabalhar como minha noiva." "Noiva? Estou na TV? Quem é que contrata alguém para fingir ser a sua noiva?" "Eu."
1. Conheça Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer**: Não sou sou dona de Crepúsculo, nem desta história. Apenas a traduzi para português com autorização da autora, Selene11.

**Conheça Isabella Swan**

Eu sou Isabella Swan. Prefiro ser chamada de Bella. Tenho dezoito anos e estou cheia de sonhos para a minha família e para mim. Eu sonho em ter uma casa linda, com uma grande cozinha onde a minha mãe Renée pode cozinhar todos os pratos que ela quiser preparar. Eu também quero ter um simpático jardim onde nós podemos passar as nossas tardes juntas com a minha família. Um carro também era bom. Mais importante, eu quero acabar o colégio e ganhar um diploma, depois poder trabalhar. Eu quero uma vida onde Charlie não ficasse sempre aborrecido a poupar dinheiro para sustentar a nossa família, uma vida onde Renée pudesse apenas ficar em casa e apreciar a vida como uma dona de casa, uma vida onde eu não tivesse de ficar acordada de noite a ouvi-los discutir. Eu só quero ter uma família feliz.

Já chega disso. De volta à realidade.

São cinco da manhã e eu estou bem acordada. Estou a dirigir-me em direcção à cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço. A minha mãe estava demasiado cansada porque ela acabou de chegar a casa do Jayden's, um bar perto onde ela trabalha como cozinheira-assistente. A minha mãe é muito boa a cozinhar; mesmo assim, o cozinheiro chefe não gosta dela então ela é apenas cozinheira-assistente desde que começou a trabalhar ali. O meu pai já saiu, ele trabalha numa zona de construção numa vila perto como assistente do assistente do chefe. Ele diz que ele é uma espécie de chefe também, mas ele apenas segue as ordens do assistente do chefe. Se o assistente é demasiado preguiçoso para fazer o que o chefe lhe disse para fazer, Charlie seria o homem para o trabalho. Renée e Charlie estão sempre a discutir porque Renée continua a dizer que Charlie devia despedir-se do emprego e começar a procurar por outro porque o seu salário é demasiado pequeno, como ela diz, ele nem consegue sustentar-se a si próprio.

Depois de preparar o pequeno-almoço, eu tomei um duche e fui para a escola. Eu sou uma estudante do 2º ano universitário a formar-me em Artes da Comunicação. Estou a estudar na universidade De La Salle aqui no Canadá. Eu sou muito privilegiada para ser capaz de beneficiar de uma bolsa.

**Na Escola…**

É a minha aula de Discurso e todos estão ocupados a memorizar o seu guião que nos foi pedido pela Professora Kin para apresentar um pequeno noticiário. Eu estou com Alice, a minha melhor amiga desde a escola primária. Ela não estava a memorizar pois ela já se tinha preparado para isto.

"Não estás nervosa?" eu perguntei-lhe.

"Oh, por favor. Esta actividade é demasiado fácil".

"Para ti".

"Bella, eu sei que tu te vais sair bem, por isso pára de pensar nisso. Aliás, eu estou mais preocupada com o meu trabalho, eu tenho chegado tarde por três vezes consecutivas e a minha chefe parece reparar nisso".

"Eu já te lembrei que não é uma boa ideia chegares tarde, talvez tu estavas tão ocupada a ver as tuas séries favoritas que te esqueceste do tempo".

"Okay a culpa é minha, mas eu prometo-te, se tu apenas olhasses para aquele programa tu também te esquecerias do tempo".

"Eu não gosto muito de ver, Alice, tu sabes disso".

"Podem parar as duas de ser tão barulhentas e apenas memorizar os vossos guiões?! Como podem ver há aqui pessoas que estão a tentar preparar-se para a actividade", disse Lauren.

"Desculpa", disse eu entre dentes.

"Porque estás a pedir desculpa Bella, nós não somos barulhentas. É que as orelhas dela são tão grandes que ela consegue ouvir tudo", ripostou Alice.

"Sabes Alice, porque não podes ser como a patética da tua amiga Swan que apenas pede desculpa e admite o seu erro?"

"A Bella está apenas a ser simpática mas eu não sou simpática e estou apenas a indicar um facto. Nós não somos barulhentas, só estávamos a falar. E o facto é que tu tens _mesmo_ orelhas grandes"

"Não tenho não!"

"Alice, pára com isto", eu disse enquanto tentava acalmar Alice.

"Eu acho que todos estão pronto porque a Lauren, a Alice e a Bella já estão ocupadas a discutir. Que tal a Lauren ir primeiro, seguida pela Alice e depois pela Bella? Oh, e Bella, o director quer ver-te depois da classe", disse a Professora Kin.


	2. O Dilema

**Disclaimer**: Não sou dona de Crepúsculo nem da história. A história pertence a Selene11 (thanks Selene! :*) e Crepúsculo a Stephenie Meyer.

**N.T.** – Olá. (: Só gostaria de informar que estou a tentar traduzir o mais depressa possível, apesar de ontem só ter conseguido traduzir um. Sabe, família grande, festas a toda a hora. :~ Mas hoje posto mais dois além deste, espero.

Kissus, Rosemary Lune ~

**O Dilema**

Depois da nossa classe de Discurso, Alice foi direita para o trabalho e eu fui ver o director.

"Menina Swan, eu queria informá-la de que a sua bolsa foi retirada."

"Não, desculpe Sr, mas o que aconteceu? As minhas notas estão boas."

"Peço muita desculpa Menina Swan. A escola está a passar por dificuldades financeiras e decidimos cortar as nossas bolsas. Nós fizemos um "Top" e apenas escolhemos quinze alunos. As suas notas são muito boas mas não foram o suficiente para ser escolhida."

Sr, eu estou disposta a estudar mais. Posso prestar serviços à escola. Por favor, eu preciso dessa bolsa. Os meus pais e eu estamos a trabalhar mas não podemos pagar a mensalidade."

"Peço mesmo muita desculpa Menina Swan. Tente de novo para o ano. Este ano, vai ter de pagar toda a mensalidade."

Agora estou condenada. Perdi a minha bolsa e não sei onde arranjar dinheiro para pagar por tudo. Não posso dizer aos meus pais, apenas seria adicionada aos nossos problemas. Preciso de arranjar uma maneira. Fui para o trabalho. Sou empregada de mesa num extravagante restaurante chamado Lexie's. É um local onde pessoas ricas e populares se encontram.

"Hey Bella", disse Rosalie. Ela é a minha chefe e também uma boa amiga.

"Rose, posso ter o salário adiantado? Preciso de dinheiro para pagar a escola. Eu trabalharei mais por isso. Prometo-te."

"Bella, acalma-te,. Eu posso dar-te o salário de três meses."

"Posso ter o meu salário de nove meses? Preciso mesmo dele. Não posso estudar se não for capaz de pagar as mensalidades."

"Desculpa Bella, o restaurante só dá o salário adiantado de três meses aos empregados. Eu gostaria de ajudar mas eu também não tenho suficiente dinheiro agora."

"Também peço desculpa, Rose. Obrigada por me apoiares. Não te preocupes, eu consigo fazer isto."

Será que consigo? Claro que consigo, eu preciso de resolver isto. Hmmm… Por outro lado, parece que há mais gente aqui do que o normal. Pergunto-me quem virá.


	3. Conheça Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer**: Não sou dona de nada aqui. Apenas traduzi a história, original de Selene11. E Stephenie Meyer é dona do resto. ~

**Conheça Edward Cullen**

"Angela, porque é que estão aqui tantas pessoas?"

"Oh, é porque o Edward Cullen está aqui."

"Edward Cullen? Quem é ele?"

"Não o conheces? Ele é o modelo mais lindo que virou actor. Dizem que a namorada o deixou."

"Que triste. Talvez haja alguém melhor para ele."

"Bella, vai servi-lo."

"Porquê eu? Vai tu."

"Não, eu apenas ficaria embaraçada. Apenas vai à oitava mesa que o encontras."

"Okay então."

Pergunto-me porque é que a Angela está tão nervosa. Ele é só um cliente.

"Boa noite Sr, está pronto para fazer o seu pedido?"

Ele pousou o menu e olhou para mim. Okay, ele não é um cliente normal. Ele é um pouco, tomem nota: um pouco, não demasiado maravilhoso. Tem bonitos olhos verdes mas não são realmente electrizantes. O seu cabelo cor de bronze, desalinhado, também é bonito. Aposto que deve haver mais actores que têm óptimo cabelo.

"Chamei-a?"

"Ummm… Peço desculpa, mas eu pensei que você já estava pronto para fazer um pedido, então aproximei-me. Nós tentamos que os nossos clientes não esperem.

"Da próxima vez não venha sem eu ter chamado. Já que está aqui, apenas me dê uma sopa de Creme de Cogumelos e uma Limonada."

"Okay Sr, as minhas desculpas. O seu pedido estará aqui em cinco minutos."

"Como queira."

Ele tinha de certeza problemas de atitude. Não admira que a namorada dele o tenha deixado.

Depois de cinco minutos voltei à sua mesa e estava pronta para o servir, mas ele já tinha saído.

"Rose, porque é que o Sr. Cullen já saiu? Ele nem comeu a sua comida."

"Ele já pagou por ela. Disse que as nossas empregadas de mesa não são boas e ficou irritado."

"Eu já lhe pedi desculpa. Não queria irritá-lo."

"Não te preocupes com isso Bella. Ele pagou pela comida e ele é que ficou a perder porque não a comeu. E o comentário sobre as empregadas de mesa, não lhe dês importância."

Eu continuei a trabalhar e decidi apenas esquecer o incidente com o Sr. Cullen.


	4. Eles Se Encontram De Novo

**Disclaimer ~** Eu não vou escrever mais isto durante a fic, por isso que sirva para todos os outros chapters. o3o'

Não sou dona da história nem de Crepúsculo, apenas sou dona de 3 chinchilas, 1 cachorra, 1 cachorro, 1 papagaio, 3 caturras, 1 tartaruga, 5 peixes, 2 gatas, 1 gato e 2 hamsters. :3 ~

**Eles Se Encontram De Novo**

Pelo menos é tempo de ir para casa. Provavelmente, Charlie está a dormir e Renée ainda não chegou. Passei pelo parque a caminho de casa mas, quando olhei para os baloiços, estava alguém lá. A curiosidade ganhou-me. Quem estaria no parque a esta hora da noite? Enquanto eu me aproximava, eu apercebi-me quem era. Era aquele que tinha mau feitio e que parecia um pouco lindo. Ele era Edward Cullen. Decidi deixá-lo sozinho e ir para casa silenciosamente.

"Se for um ladrão, não tenho medo e até posso dar mais dinheiro do que você quer. Se é uma fan girl, não estou com paciência para abraçá-la e assinar autógrafos."

Oh, isso é que Bella, que silêncio.

"Desculpe, não sou nenhum dos dois."

"Então, encontramo-nos de novo."

"Desculpe Sr. Eu apenas passei por aqui e vi alguém sentado então decidi ver."

"Talvez devesse meter-se no na sua vida."

"Peço imensa desculpa. É só que é tão tarde e…"

"Pode ir-se embora agora? Só está a adicionar-se aos meus problemas. Sabia que a minha namorada me deixou? Sabia que está toda a gente a falar da nossa separação? Sabe o quão doloroso é ver alguém que você ama com outro rapaz? Sabe que agora eu estou frente-a-frente com inúmeras intrigas e as pessoas estão apenas simpatizando comigo? Claro que não sabe porque é apenas uma simples garota com simples problemas."

"Tenho pena pelo quue lhe aconteceu. Talvez seja uma simples garota mas os meus problemas não são simples."

"Okay, tanto faz! Eu não quero saber dos seus problemas, vá embora. Não seria uma grande ajuda, de qualquer maneira!"

Virei-me para trás e comecei a andar. Este homem é mesmo mal humorado. Eu sei que ele tem problemas mas ele tem mesmo de gritar comigo assim?

"Espere!"

"O que foi?

"Está disposta a aceitar um novo trabalho?"

"O quê?"

"Eu dou-lhe um trabalho em que vai ser muito bem paga. O trabalho não vai ser difícil."

"Eu pensei que estava zangado. Porque é que me está a oferecer um emprego assim de repente?"

"Ainda estou zangado mas tento o meu melhor para ser simpático. Apenas responda. Quer o novo emprego? Sim ou não?"

"Primeiro diga-me o que tem de fazer."

"Não está em posição de fazer exigências. Eu pago bem. Sou rico e posso comprar para você um carro e uma casa se é isso que quer. Responda primeiro e depois eu explico tudo."

Será esta a resposta ao meu problema? Eu quero mesmo estudar e se ele me vai pagar bem, talvez eu consiga ajudar os meus pais. Ele não parece ser um mau tipo, é apenas um pouco mal-humorado. Aqui vai nada.

"Sim, eu aceito o trabalho que for."

Ele sorriu apenas um pouco. Hmmm, ele é mais magnífico quando sorri.

"Exactamente o que eu pensei. Encontre-se comigo, às 22:00, aqui no parquet. Eu explicarei tudo. O seu nome?"

"Oh sim, eu sou a Bella."

"Número?"

"O quê?"

"Dê-me o seu número, eu telefonarei se algo acontecer."

"Okay então, aqui tem."

Depois ele começou a andar em direcção ao seu carro. Ele nem se apresentou como deve de ser e não se despediu. Estou pronta para o trabalho que acabei de aceitar?

**N.T. – **Olá! (: Primeiro, obrigada pelas reviews, é bom saber que as pessoas gostam da fic. Depois, eu tento mesmo postar, mas aqui em PT estamos em férias de Verão e a família adora reunir-se. (não que seja desculpa, okz.) Ainda, eu tenho alguma (riscaissoeutenhoimensa) experiência com o inglês, mas ainda há algumas partes que não faço a melhor tradução. Outra coisa, eu sou de PT, mas tenho imensos amigos de BR, então eu me habituei a escrever tanto PT como BR. (x Daí algumas coisas ficarem diferentes do correcto, etc.  
E pronto, agora vou deixar essas cabecinhas que me adoram em paz… se mandarem review u_u Quem não tem conta pode mandar review na mesma, uma vez que aceito reviews anónimas (fazem-me sentir happy ~)

Sorry pela imensamente grande nota do tradutor,

Rosemary Lune (quenemteveumasaidadecentedestapagina) ~


	5. O Trabalho

**O Trabalho**

No dia seguinte eu fui para a escola como normal. O problema sobre a minha bolsa de estudo ainda me aborrece. Outra coisa que também me aborrece é o trabalho que aceitei ontem à noite. Pergunto-me o que terei de fazer. Fiz a decisão certa? Além disso, o que poderia Edward Cullen querer de mim? Ohhh, agora não me consigo concentrar.

"Bella, estás bem?" Alice perguntou perocupada.

"Sim, não me ligues."

"Ouvi que o Edward Cullen foi ao Lexie's ontem à noite. Viste-o? Conseguiste um autógrafo ou uma fotografia? Ele é insanamente sexy?!?"

"Alice, não fiques tão entusiasmada. Eu vi-o mas…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" gritou Alice

"Shh… acalma-te. Eu vi-o e eu admito que ele é um pouco elegante…"

"Um pouco?! És louca? Ele é extremamente lindo!"

"Essa é a tua opinião. Eu tenho uma perspective diferente. Ele pode ser extremamente lindo mas a sua atitude não é muito boa. Ele fica chateado muito facilmente e pode ser muito irritante."

"Então Bella, tiveste um encontro com o homem mais sexy do planeta e tudo o que tens a dizer sobre ele é que ele é irritante? Sabes, às vezes eu não te consigo compreender. A sério, recomendo que comeces a procurar por um namorado. Ou ainda melhor, eu procuro por ti."

"Alice, eu tenho muito para pensar e não tenho tempo para namoricos. Por falar nisso, preciso de ir trabalhar. Até depois!"

"Okay, fica bem Bella, e tu sabes que eu estou a falar a sério quanto à cena de procurar um namorado para a Bella."

"És mesmo louca, hahaha, adeus!"

O meu turno no Lexie's correu bem. Os clients eram todos simpáticos. Já são 21:45, altura de me encontrar com o Edward. Por favor, que ele esteja com bom humor hoje. Por favor, que ele seja bom para mim. Andei em direcção ao parque e vi-o sentado no mesmo baloiço de ontem à noite.

"Boa noite Sr. Cullen."

"Mesmo a tempo, Bella. Vou directo ao assunto. Leia isto."

Edward entregou-me um envelope e apressou-me a ler o papel lá dentro.

"O que é isto?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não disse para o ler?"

"Oh sim, desculpe."

"Como pode ver, está aqui escrito que terá um condomínio/casa, um carro de qualquer marca ou estilo que quiser, um plano educacional para você ou para quem for seu parente e estiver a precisar, um salário normal e um milhão de dólares."

"Para que é isto?"

"Esse seria o pagamento do trabalho que lhe ofereci."

"Isto é demasiado. O que é que quer exactamente que eu faça?"

"Você trabalharia como minha noiva."

"Noiva? Isto é alguma piada? Estou na TV? Quem contrata alguém para trabalhar como a sua noiva?"

"Eu."

"Porquê? Quero dizer, você é tão popular e há imensas garotas pelo mundo fora que estariam dispostas a ser a sua noiva verdadeira. Porquê contratar alguém para fingir?"

"Estou a contratá-la porque ainda não estou pronto para ter uma noiva verdadeira. Acabei de vir de uma relação fracassada. Eu só quero alguém que fique do meu lado e que finja que gosta muito de mim e que estamos tão felizes, para que as pessoas parem todas as intrigas sobre eu estar em sofrimento ou assim. Também quero fazer com que a minha ex-namorada perceba o seu erro. Ela ficaria certamente muito ciumenta e voltaria a correr para mim."

"Desculpe-me. Não posso aceitar o trabalho."

, Isabella Swan? A sua família precisa disto. Você precisa disto. A sua bolsa foi cancelada e o seu trabalho não paga muito."

"Como é que sabe isso tudo?"

"Fiz uma investigação a fundo. Não queria que a minha noiva tivesse um cadastro. E já disse que sim ontem á noite. Eu sei que você é honesta e simpática mas não sabia que você não cumpria com a sua palavra."

"Eu cumpro. É só que o trabalho que me está a pedir para fazer é…"

"Então prove-o. Não demorará muito. Talvez apenas 6 meses, no máximo um ano e o seu trabalho está feito. Você teria um milhão de dólares e uma boa vida para a sua família."

"Okay. Okay, eu faço-o. Vou ser a sua noiva. Só espero que ninguém saia magoado disto e que tudo fique bem."

"Não se preocupe, eu certifico-me de que tudo corra bem. Agora que já concordou, eu vou buscá-la depois das aulas. Diga aos seus pais que não irá a casa durante algum tempo mas que os pode visitar. Você vai viver comigo, temporariamente. Arrume as suas coisas importantes; no entanto, não precisa de trazer roupas. Eu compro um armário inteiro."

"…."

"Bella, percebeu?"

"Se for buscar-me à escola, todos os estudantes iriam ficar loucos e isso iria criar muita atenção."

"Okay, vou ser cuidadoso. Vou certificar-me de que os estudantes não me irão reconhecer. Então, está tudo pronto?"

"…Sim… Posso dizer aos meus pais do acordo?"

"Por mim, desde que eles guardem segredo, tudo bem."

"Okay, vemo-nos amanhã, senhor."

"Edward. Me chame Edward."

"Até amanhã Edward."

Mal sabia eu que essa noite seria o início de algo que iria mudar a minha vida completamente, para sempre.

**N.T. – **Pessoal, peço _**imensa**_ desculpa pelo atraso (nem sei de quantos dias) mas pronto, Férias e talz e uma pessoa fica sem vontade. Mas aqui está, e espero que gostem do capítulo. (:  
Sim, o Edward é mesmo stressadinho assim o_o Deus, se eu fosse a Bella respondia a ele de uma maneira que acho que era presa. xD  
Oh bem, obrigada pelas reviews! (Por falar em reviews… u_u)

Kiss Kissus,  
Rosemary Lune ~


End file.
